<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hellhound training 101 by dantes_wombat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666583">hellhound training 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantes_wombat/pseuds/dantes_wombat'>dantes_wombat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>malec adopt a puppy, because why not [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, as in some demons bite the dust gruesomely, bickering like an old married couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantes_wombat/pseuds/dantes_wombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec vaguely remembers a conversation they’d had shortly after taking Betty in – about hounds once being trained for demon-hunting, and how they would never want that for their sweet little puppy. Turns out, they should’ve worried about something else entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>malec adopt a puppy, because why not [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hellhound training 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii, it's been a while - this sequel wasn't even planned but what can you do! Reading part 1 isn't necessary to understand this one; also I consider hellhounds a type of demon in this fic so bear with me if this isn't canon-compliant or sth ;) Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pavement around them is a battlefield. </p>
<p>To mundane eyes, it’s probably no worse than the usual state of Brooklyn’s streets, but Alec can see what most of them could not: that the glittering puddles aren’t melted snow but slimy bodily fluid; that the yellowish flakes strewn in the gutter aren’t cigarette butts but flat sharp teeth; that the little piles of trash are, in fact, demon guts. That the pervasive stench in air doesn’t stem from the large garbage container around the corner.</p>
<p>Magnus’ fashionably torn jeans are covered in dark stains – irredeemably so, judging from his futile attempts to magically draw the black ichor out of the fabric. Next to him, Betty looks like she’s just run a marathon, supine with her long tongue nearly touching the asphalt, chest rising and falling rapidly. </p>
<p>Alec vaguely remembers a conversation they’d had shortly after taking Betty in – about hounds once being trained for demon-hunting, and how they would never want that for their sweet little puppy. Turns out, they should’ve worried about something else entirely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happens on the way back from a short night-time walk through the neighborhood, a habit they’ve developed to unwind after a stressful day. Winter has the city in its grasp, so they’ve both buried as far into their coats as possible, hands interlinked in one of Alec’s pockets. Covered in snowflakes and excited about this new sort of weather, Betty is following close behind without a leash, alternating between sticking her nose into the snow and catching magical snowballs (conjured out of thin air and sent on their way by Magnus, since neither of them can be bothered to separate their hands). </p>
<p> They only let themselves get distracted for a minute  – a simple matter of “You look cold.” - “What’re you gonna do about it?” – when an obscure shape emerges from under a bush they’ve just passed.</p>
<p>It’s something small and ugly, mostly harmless but irresistibly drawn to the smell of nephilim blood. When Alec finally realizes that something’s amiss, long, razor-sharp teeth are already racing towards his leg – but they never reach him. An unearthly howl tears through the night as a blurry mass of brown fur barrels into the demon, tearing it to the ground. </p>
<p>Magnus tries to step around Alec quickly, hands already up to weave a spell, but is hindered by a protective arm against his chest. The glow of a seraph blade lightens up the area around them. “Stay back,” Alec orders, voice strangely toneless, and they have a little scuffle that mostly consists of Alec not moving an inch like the giant mule that he is, and Magnus hissing at him that he could easily handle <i>one tiny demon.</i></p>
<p>When he finally manages to get a clear line of sight around his husband’s broad shoulder, he realizes two things: a) clearly, Becky does not need their assistance and b) Alec hadn’t meant to protect him from the demon, but rather from having to watch what’s now happening in front of them. </p>
<p>Grown to what must be thrice her usual size, what used to be Becky is on the verge of tearing apart her prey, which has already been reduced to flailing its pincers helplessly where it’s been pinned under a massive pair of paws. Deep, threatening growls are emerging from the dog’s throat, joined by ear-splitting screeches as she starts ripping pieces out of the demon, ichor and entrails and spidery legs flying everywhere. Unsurprisingly, windows are starting to light up in the buildings around them, so Magnus casts a hasty glamour over all of them. He’s in no mood to move the loft again just because a mob of neighbors decides to show up with pitchforks, or whatever the modern equivalent is. Baseball bats, probably. </p>
<p>Where there used to be one canine jaw there are suddenly three, four, maybe five – it’s impossible to discern in the rapidly moving mass of dog and various demonic substances. A chunk of chitinous shell lands in front of their feet with a wet squelch, then mercifully disintegrates as the whole monster is finally drawn back to its dimension. Which leaves only their very own hellish creature, dripping ichor and blood onto the ground, tongue lolling out of a yawning abyss full of little teeth as its jaws slowly knit back together. Ten seconds later, Becky is back, breathing heavily but looking as harmless as ever.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Magnus says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The short way home is made in silence, Magnus deep in thought trying to come up with an explanation, Alec frowning so darkly that a neighbor scrambles out of his way in the foyer. Betty dutifully follows at a short distance, though they’ve all but forgotten about putting her back on a leash. </p>
<p>Predictably, Alec’s pent-up tension explodes out of him as soon as the front door is closing behind them.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that?” he half yells, pointing sharply at the offending pet as if Magnus could have any doubts what he’s referring to. </p>
<p>“Well, the way I see it Becky just saved us from a rather nasty surprise.” He’s not sure why he’s staying so calm about this, though it could just be a natural reaction to Alec being anything but calm. </p>
<p>“Oh no no no, that little Shax demon wasn’t even on the nasty surprise scale as opposed to, to <i>that</i>-“</p>
<p>“To be fair, as a professional demon hunter you probably should have noticed said demon before it was about to gnaw your leg off.”</p>
<p> “You were distracting me!” Alec protests, tapping an accusing finger against his husband’s chest. “With kissing!”</p>
<p>Magnus snorts at him. “Oh I’m sorry love, I wasn’t aware that the big bad Shadowhunter can’t do his job when I’m <i>distracting</i> him with <i>kissing</i>-”</p>
<p>They keep going on like this for a while, oscillating halfway between banter and an actual argument. </p>
<p>Besides them, Betty whines. She has the same guilty look on her face all dogs get when they’ve been caught doing something forbidden. Alec only knows this because Clary introduced him to YouTube. Since then, he and Magnus have spent quite a few nights alternating between cat and dog videos. </p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Magnus says in a calming voice, for the fifth time since Alec started fretting. It’s about as successful as the other four times.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?! Did you see her mouth? It looked like that demi- that demo-thing on that show we watched!”</p>
<p>“Demogorgon,” Magnus supplies absentmindedly. In different circumstances, he’d give Alec points for the attempted pop culture reference. “Tell me again where you found her?”</p>
<p>“In a trashcan behind the Hotel Dumort. Close to...” Alec’s face falls. “A backyard infested with demons.”</p>
<p>Magnus gives him a meaningful look, and for a few seconds they just stare at each other, letting their imaginations run wild.</p>
<p>“No!” Alec says, finally. “That’s just...You think a demon and some city Labrador had a litter of puppies together?”</p>
<p>“Like Lady and the Tramp, but the Tramp was a hellhound.” He shakes his head at the lost look on Alec’s face. “No Disney movie nights for Shadowhunter children, never mind.”</p>
<p>“Just...please tell me I won‘t have to kill my own dog.“ Alec says, wide-eyed. </p>
<p>“Of course you’re not going to kill her!” Belying his own words, Magnus has already grabbed Betty and hoisted her into his arms, right hand covering her head protectively. Not an easy feat, considering her size. Alec would appreciate the wonders it does to Magnus’ biceps, if he wasn’t so damn nervous about the very short distance between the dog’s teeth and his husband’s throat. </p>
<p>“But – you just said she’s half-demon!”</p>
<p>Magnus’ eyes literally flash at him, an angry burst of gold.</p>
<p>“<i>So am I</i>, Alexander!”</p>
<p>The colour promptly drains from Alec’s face. “<i>Shit</i>, that’s not what I- Magnus, I’m <i>so sorry</i>-” He stretches his arms out to draw Magnus into a hug, fully planning to include the enormous dog as a kind of peace offering, but...he can’t do it. Betty is watching him with those adorable sad puppy eyes she hasn’t quite lost yet, but still his Shadowhunter instincts are yelling at him, just a single word – nope.</p>
<p>Magnus watches his awkward attempts in silence, then sighs. “Fine. How about this: I’ll run some tests on her, see what we’re dealing with exactly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolls up the carpet and moves all furniture to the walls with a controlled magical push, then sets up a containment zone in the middle of the living room. As soon as they’ve put Betty down (next to a doggy bed and bowls of water and food, of course) a shining blue circle comes to life around her. </p>
<p>Magnus proceeds to nearly have a heart-attack when Alec, by-the-by, asks “Where’s the Chairman?” and they both realize that they haven’t seen him in a while. It doesn’t help that Magnus’ brain keeps showing him flashes of that Stranger Things cat being eaten by a demogorgon. Luckily, after much calling and checking a rather large amount of possible hiding places, they find him curled up and sleeping right under Alec’s pillow. Ignoring the Chairman’s hissing – easily translated as <i>fuck off</i> – Magnus grabs him and hugs him tight until his own heartbeat is back to normal. Alec, who looks equally shaken, takes over when there’s a questioning whine from the living room. “You scare us half to death, you can take being cuddled,” Magnus hears him murmur into the cat’s fur.</p>
<p>Time to get started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They settle on a pair of comfortable chairs that allow for a good view but aren’t close enough to distract their dog from whatever she’s getting up to. After half an hour that Betty mostly spends napping, Magnus throws her favourite chew toy into the circle. She jumps on it immediately, growling and shaking the stuffed octopus until she seems content that her prey is quite dead. Nothing else happens.</p>
<p>Alec returns from the kitchen with two bowls of pasta, which they eat while watching Betty fall asleep again. First beside, then on top of her octopus. </p>
<p>Next step: magical illusion. </p>
<p>When Betty was still a puppy, chasing conjured-up Shax demons around the loft had been one of her favourite pastimes. After a while though, she learned that her prey would simply vanish into thin air as soon as she caught it, and started to prefer stuffed animals she could actually disembowel. It comes as no big surprise then, when she merely raises her head to appraise the little demon suddenly appearing in front of her, but doesn’t show any signs of aggression. A few playful swats with her paw while Magnus makes the illusion dodge them, then Betty is yet again readying herself for a nap. </p>
<p>Magnus sighs in defeat. “Guess she recognizes my magic.”</p>
<p>Next to him, Alec yawns. “This is boring. Give me your bowl, I’m gonna do the dishes.”</p>
<p>Still unwilling to give this round up as a failure, Magnus attempts to grab the dog’s attention for a few more minutes, making the Shax jump and hiss at her. Betty simply glares at him, as if to say <i>stop treating me like a fool, I know it’s you</i>. </p>
<p>“Alright little one,” Magnus concedes, smiling fondly at her. “Let’s raise the stakes a bit.”</p>
<p>He summons a piece of chalk, then enters the circle. Ignoring the dog’s eager welcoming dance around his legs, Magnus quickly draws a rudimentary pentagram on the floor and backs out again – better finish this before his resident Shadowhunter has a chance to veto his decision. A simple incantation later, blue flames lighten up the pentagram and a scorpion-like outline slowly becomes visible. </p>
<p>The unmistakable stench of garbage fills the room immediately. Of course, this is the exact moment Alec walks back in, looking appropriately scandalized as he takes in their new house guest. Betty’s ears have finally perked up, nose twitching as she starts circling the demon crouched in the middle of the circle.</p>
<p>“You’re summoning demons into the loft?!” </p>
<p>“I’m...not sure how this failed to escape your notice in the years we’ve known each other, but summoning demons did use to be part of my day job. In fact, we raised a demon here right on the day we met.”</p>
<p>He probably shouldn’t be averting his eyes from the circle, but it is fascinating to see the variety of emotions on Alec’s face as he remembers that particular evening. At least <i>his</i> first words to Magnus hadn’t been a pun about meat. </p>
<p>“Right, uhm...it’s been a while though, hasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Magnus waves this off. “No need to be worried, it’s like riding a bicycle. And yes, it’s been a while – can’t risk damaging your career. ‘Esteemed representatives of the Clave, this is my husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane; he raises demons for a living.’”</p>
<p>“I don’t think they’d even hear anything after the ‘husband’ or ‘Lightwood-Bane’, but thanks. For being so thoughtful.” Alec smiles his dopey little smile, and Magnus leans into him. He should <i>really</i> be paying attention to the demon, but just a tiny peck-</p>
<p>A deafening roar from Betty’s maw makes them both jump back, Alec nearly stumbling over Magnus’ feet while the warlock throws a hasty silencing spell over the contained area. It’s not a good look for the Head of the New York Institute and a former high warlock who’s just now back to climbing the ranks. They glance at each other with equal expressions of <i>I-won’t-comment-if-you-don’t</i> before dutifully watching the horror unfolding in front of them.</p>
<p>Five minutes later the demon is history, Betty standing at attention as if fully anticipating another opponent to come at her. A steady stream of saliva is drooping from her open jaws and building a growing pool on the floor. Thankfully Magnus’ magical barrier has proved effective at keeping all kinds of (potentially lethal) flying substances inside. The splatters of greenish slime and black ichor look grotesque, seemingly hanging in thin air as they are. Magnus is looking a bit greenish himself, though even Alec has to admit that inside their brightly-lit living room this kind of carnage is a lot more disgusting than it was on the dark pavement outside. </p>
<p>He clears his throat. “Well…you’ve managed to draw it out.”</p>
<p>Magnus nods in grim satisfaction. “Now let’s test if she can control it.” Blue magic dances around his fingers, and something gray and fluffy is suddenly sitting in close reach of Betty’s maw. </p>
<p>Alec looks at him in alarm.</p>
<p>“That’s not a real bunny, is it?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid it is. There’s no other way to be sure.” </p>
<p>“You’re aware that she’s a natural predator, right?”</p>
<p>“A predator that’s never shown any inclination to hunt, yes. We need to know if this has changed.” He casts a sidelong glance at his husband. “Alexander. I’ll do my best to send the bunny back to where it came from if she attacks it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…not sure I’d want that on my conscience,” Alec grumbles but doesn’t interfere as they both wait with baited breaths. It’s obvious the tiny rabbit has been magically calmed down somewhat, since instead of freezing or panicking it simply puts its twitching nose against the dog’s paw. When Betty lowers her head to take an equally curious sniff (thereby dribbling spit all over her small visitor) the bunny sets off between her long legs and starts exploring the invisible enclosure. </p>
<p>The pentagram starts to glow again as Magnus mumbles yet another incantation, and a lizard-like shape slowly turns more distinct as the demon enters their dimension, immediately twitching towards the tiny rodent as if it knew beforehand where to turn.</p>
<p>It’s a young Ravener, from the looks of it – but it only manages one shuffling step towards its prey before Betty bowls into it. Meanwhile the bunny isn’t even looking in their direction, too busy nibbling on a piece of dry dog food. As soon as the demon is vanquished, Betty is back to looking for more targets frantically, but calms down fast when she finds none. Her jaws finally knit themselves back together and she promptly sticks her snout into the bowl only inches from where the rabbit is still stuffing its face. Maybe they should consider changing the food brand, Alec muses.</p>
<p>Magnus, however, is watching the proceedings with a tilted head. “Aww.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s, that’s good – are we finished now?” Alec inquires, anxious to get this over with before more innocent animals are exposed to mortal danger. Sadly, Magnus just shakes his head. “Not quite.” He gives Alec a long look that does less than nothing to quell his apprehension. “We still have to test her with a human subject.”</p>
<p>It doesn’t need to be said that involving anybody else is out of the question. They have a short heated discussion about who should be the one risking his neck that Magnus ends by simply stepping through the barrier where Alec can’t follow. Ignoring his husband’s half-hearted protests – Alec already knows when there’s no point in arguing anymore – Magnus approaches Betty exactly the way dogs should not be approached: frontally while making himself as tall and threatening as possible. Betty merely sits down on her hind legs and looks up at him, tail wagging expectantly. He adds a cat-eyed glare and slowly twirling ball of warlock fire for good measure, then mutters a few words before snipping his fingers. </p>
<p>The bunny vanishes – hopefully back to its home burrow – and is replaced by a Mantid demon slowly rising to its full height behind Magnus, not yet fully grown but definitely big enough to register as a serious threat. It’s tethered to the warlock by a thin thread of red magic, and they both advance on Betty as one. Alec’s breath hitches at the sight, but Betty has already target-locked on the Mantid, completely ignoring Magnus towering over her. She throws herself forward, staying clear of Magnus like water parting around a rock as dog and demon collide just inches beside him, both roaring so loudly the sound reaches even Alec’s ears. The fact that he can hear anything at all through the insulated barrier is proof that inside, the noise must be deafening. In the center of that hurricane Magnus is standing completely still now, ignoring the gore flying at him from all directions. </p>
<p>He waits patiently until the demon has been dealt with and Betty trots up to him expectantly as if demanding praise for a job well done. At the first touch of Magnus’ hands she lets herself slide down his legs, leaving a trail of dog hair and worse things sticking to her fur, to roll on her back in anticipation of belly rubs. Magnus complies for a few minutes. When he finally gets up and dissolves the protective circle, Alec is already eyeing him critically.</p>
<p>“You should know I appreciate you sacrificing yet another outfit to save our dog. Could’ve simply let me and my old pair of jeans handle it, but-” Magnus will never know how that sentence was supposed to end because he launches himself at Alec with a speed that puts his husband’s Shadowhunter reflexes to shame. It’s the untimely end of said pair of jeans and a rather well-fitting shirt, but Alec’s high yelp before he relaxes into Magnus’ sticky embrace with a resigned sigh makes it worth it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Practical tests done, Magnus retreats to his apothecary with a small blood sample to examine. When he returns to the living room, Becky’s asleep on the couch with her head resting heavily on Alec’s leg. The leg’s owner is watching her warily, though one finger is already back to scratching behind the dog’s ears. Magnus is glad to see it.</p>
<p>“You got some results?” Alec asks.</p>
<p>“Yup. So the good news is: we’ve seen that she absolutely hates demons, but refuses to attack anything or anybody else, even when threatened. We should probably keep her busy and entertained enough that she can get rid of all that surplus energy, though.”</p>
<p>Alec nods in agreement. “And the bad news?”</p>
<p>“As I’ve guessed. Fifty percent foreign-dimension hellhound – nicely balanced out by fifty percent Manhattan-bred family dog. It took a while to surface, similar to a warlock mark, but I’m quite sure there won’t be any further changes.”</p>
<p>“...quite sure?”</p>
<p>“Let’s say ninety percent. It’s not like I have any experience with demi-hellhounds, but she seems stable. Might still grow a bit, though. She’s probably a lot stronger than your average dog, same as with warlocks – the mixture of demon and mundane blood always results in something far more powerful than the merely demonic.”</p>
<p>“Will she age normally? Or could she be, you know...immortal?”</p>
<p>“Well – when hellhounds are killed in the material world, they simply return to the void until they find a crack through which to reemerge. Like demons, basically. Might be the same for her.” He doesn’t mention how enticing the thought is to him – a pet that won’t die within the blink of an eye? That might even be around forever, an immortal animal companion?</p>
<p>Alec nods somberly. “So...what do we do now?” It’s a rather vague question, though more specific ones hang unspoken in the air between them: <i>do we still keep her?  Where would she even go?</i></p>
<p>For all the experience he has, Magnus is unable to read the expression on his husband’s face. “I don’t know. What do you want to do?” </p>
<p>Alec purses his lips and thinks about it for a minute, then places a decisive hand on the dog’s head. It’s a familiar gesture of trust Betty apparently recognizes since her strong tail starts thumping against the sofa immediately. Magnus finds it terribly endearing. The sudden smirk on Alec’s face comes as a surprise, though. "You said we need to keep her occupied? I’ve just had an idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a regular patrol night, though one of the few where Alec, Jace, Isabelle and Clary still go out together instead of leading Shadowhunters in training or, in Alec’s case, sticking to administrative work. The weapons room remains empty except for them, the halls of the Institute quiet and only occasionally disturbed by someone working the night shift. One thing, however, is out of the ordinary – Magnus and Betty have accompanied Alec to his pre-mission briefing.</p>
<p>Betty is wearing a black harness strengthened with glittering adamas fibers and a protective collar adorned with small but devilishly sharp spikes. She looks absolutely badass, if Magnus may say so himself – he might’ve had a hand in designing her equipment. In combination with Alec, who’s in dark leather gear and covered in weaponry, they’re a picture that should make every demon cower in fear. It also makes Magnus a teeny bit hot under his own collar. </p>
<p>The others, however, are appalled. </p>
<p>“I know you’re a sucker for efficiency but this is just cold, man,” Jace says, shaking his head sadly at Alec. </p>
<p>“You always said she wouldn’t be able to fight with her bad leg,” Clary comments for the second time.</p>
<p>“Her leg was fixed months ago,” Alec insists yet again. Magnus patiently nods in agreement. “It was. Good as new.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t get why you’d want to take along such a gentle puppy,” Isabelle says from where she’s crouching in front of Betty, nearly nose to nose. The fact that Alec hasn’t let his protective instincts take over and tackled her to the floor yet is a sign of how far they’ve come since Betty’s first transformation a fortnight ago. “We’d never forgive him if anything happened to you, would we Sweetie? No we wouldn’t!” She underlines this with an accusing glare at her brother. </p>
<p>“Believe me, she’s up to it. We’ve been doing some…training exercises with her.”</p>
<p>If anything, Izzy narrowed eyes are turning even more suspicious so Magnus decides to rescue Alec by pulling him aside.</p>
<p>“You sure about this? I know I keep repeating myself, but what happened to ‘we’d never want her to hunt demons’?” </p>
<p>The mission’s no more than simple reconnaissance, checking for traces of demonic activity in an industrial area that’s been quite inactive for years, but Magnus knows from experience that the group in front of him has a knack for inviting trouble. </p>
<p>“Come on, that was before we knew how much she loves shredding them, and I’ll be right there to take down anything that’s bigger than her.” He smiles knowingly at Magnus. “Besides, I’m sure you put enough wards into this harness to stop a bullet train.”</p>
<p>Enough to cover a lot more furniture than expected in demon innards after he’d thrown a test subject at them, anyway. “Sure did. Alright then.” </p>
<p>He puts a light kiss on Alec’s waiting lips while patting Betty’s head. </p>
<p>“Have fun, you two.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night while he’s already lying in bed, Magnus receives a video message from his husband. He’d warned Alec not to stand around filming like an idiot when there was actual danger to be faced, so his first reaction is a disapproving frown. </p>
<p>Wherever the Shadowhunters are it’s quite dark, no background visible against the stark glow of their raised  seraph blades. As they move forward in closed formation, Alec keeping slightly behind, the light hits a bat-like shape perched on a crumbling piece of concrete pillar – one of the leftover Edomi that can sometimes be found hiding in the darker corners of the city. It shudders in the sudden glare and opens a pair of glittering black eyes. </p>
<p>The screech that follows is so shrill over the tiny speakers that Magnus nearly drops the whole phone on his face as the demon launches itself into the air and all hell breaks loose onscreen. “Alec, where’re your damn arrows?” Jace shouts, to which Alec replies by unclipping the leash from Betty’s collar – and she’s off. Even though it’s already hovering above their heads, the Edomi doesn’t stand a chance. Betty uses some rubble as a ramp to propel herself upwards, jaws expanding mid-flight before they clamp down on the demon’s leathery body and pull it back to the ground. There’s a chorus of yelling and a variety of <i>holy shits</i> and <i>what the fucks</i>, Jace’s voice sounding about an octave higher than normal, while Betty once more does her best to dismember the demon as gruesomely as possible. </p>
<p>Simon can be heard whooping somewhere out of frame – and Magnus has no idea when he joined their little field trip – but his enthusiastic “she’s a demogorgon, man this is so cool,” is unmistakable. Izzy and Clary are regaining their composure fast, the latter already joining in on Simon’s cheering, but Jace still has his mouth standing open as Alec mercilessly zooms in on his parabatai's face. He’s audibly snickering behind the camera and now Magnus is grinning as well, he can’t help it. It’s probably odd to feel that proud of your half-hellhound puppy for turning into a bloodthirsty monster that kills demons, but then, an ordinary marriage was never an option for the two of them, so why would adopting a dog be any different?</p>
<p>Alec turns his phone around at the end of the video, showing his broad smile and pressing a kiss to his palm that he sends along with a little wave.</p>
<p>Helplessly charmed, Magnus replies with a single red heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>